


Art Should Be Undisturbed.

by ziyangology



Series: friendo fics [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Model!Minghao, model!seungkwan, model!wonwoo, school!au, this is for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyangology/pseuds/ziyangology
Summary: La takes their art very seriously.They always tried to focus on what was most important, especially in art class.Until that one day where he came along.Xu Minghao.La's teacher had been talking about bringing a model in for the class for ages and then finally there he was.Minghao took interest in La over anyone else.They were beautiful, and interesting.La took little notice of this, focusing more on their work.Minghao started to look for into them, definitely wanting to see them again.Time and time again, La barely acknowledged Minghao's presence.Could Minghao turn things around when he gets stuck with La in a convenience store in the middle of a storm?





	Art Should Be Undisturbed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=La).



> okay, hi. i don't do things like this like, ever. i usually write member x member. this will be part of a series of fics that my close friends asked me to write. do not request one, i will not do it, i'm sorry. it's nothing personal, but i'm not making these fics a regular thing, i'm sticking to my member x member fics mainly.

La always took great pride in their art.

It meant the most to them. 

La did enjoy their art class as they got to do what they loved best.

The teacher had been talking for ages about bringing a model or models in for the students to do some figure drawing.

It definitely was a good learning experience and the chance for the students to improve and work on figure drawing. 

The teacher spoke about so often but never took any action so La naturally tuned out as they never thought it would happen. 

Until today's class.

"Okay, I know I have consistently brought up bringing a model or models in for you guys to work on figure drawing." 

A couple students groaned as the teacher brought up the topic for the umpteenth time. 

"I hear you, I hear you but today. Guys, can you come in?" The teacher called out, many eyes darting towards the door where three males walked into the room. 

"This is Boo Seungkwan." The teacher introduced the shortest of the three, he had short blonde hair, a round but rather cute face and he wore a black pullover sweater. 

Seungkwan said some stupid joke that made some of the female students laugh and the teacher only rolled her eyes. 

"This is Jeon Wonwoo." The teacher introduced the tallest male of the three, he had short black hair, he wore a part of round black glasses and he was wearing a short sleeved graphic t-shirt. Wonwoo's face looked rather stoic, he gave a small smile as he lowered his head in greeting. 

"Lastly, this is Xu Minghao." The teacher introduced the third male, who was taller than Seungkwan but shorter than Wonwoo. Minghao had short brown hair and he was wearing a white tank top that rather exposed his somewhat muscular arms. 

"These three will be your models for your figure drawing today." The teacher announced. 

Some whispers could be heard from some students, talking about how attractive the models did look.

La was looking out the window, trying to only ignore the whispering, they could care less really. 

"Quiet down now. Lets get to work guys, you'll have the rest of the period to work." The teacher said before directing each other three males to a part of the room to stand so they were a good distance for each student to have a decent view for their drawing. 

Minghao didn't mind doing this whole modeling thing, it was pretty easy. 

He wasn't in the best mood when he arrived to the class with Wonwoo and Seungkwan. 

Then he saw someone in the back corner, working hard at whatever they were working on. 

Minghao always felt that someone's passion was very important.

Regardless of what it was, to watch someone work on what they are most passionate about is amazing. 

La had put away what they were working on once the teacher instructed them to work on the figure drawing. 

La glanced up to see that Minghao guy was gonna be the model for the section of the room they sat at. 

Minghao had his back facing them at first, giving La a glance at the tattoo on his back which La found interesting. 

Minghao had turned around and La made eye contact with him.

 _Easy on the eyes,_ for sure. 

La shook their head, moving to get to work on their drawing. 

* * *

After class let out, Minghao had wanted to try to catch the person they saw before, they definitely left an impression on Minghao. 

They were gone before Minghao could do anything. 

Minghao sighed in defeat. 

"Hao, I asked the teacher, their name is La," Seungkwan spoke up to the older male. 

Minghao looked up. 

"La, that's pretty." He smiled to himself.

* * *

Minghao had set out on a mission the weeks following to find out more about La.

He had enlisted all his friends to help out, Jisoo volunteered himself, touched by Minghao's determination. 

He encountered La on multiple occasions who barely even acknowledged him.

Minghao was racking his brain just to get closer to them and talk to them.

He couldn't stop thinking about La, they were beautiful and interesting and just so amazing to Minghao. 

* * *

It had been raining all day. There was a scheduled storm to be happening. 

But it had come early. 

La was at the convenience store near home to buy some snacks before heading home for the night. 

Minghao was supposed to be meeting Junhui there but his best friend seemed to be  _occupied._

"Hui, what the fuck? You tell me to meet you here right before this fucking storm?"

"Hao, I'm sorry Iー” Junhui cut himself off with a small chuckle, Minghao knew for a fact he wasn't alone. 

"Fuck fine, whatever. I'll call you tomorrow," Minghao hung up with a long sigh before darting towards the door. 

"Sir!" The store clerk stopped Minghao.

"The storm is really bad and it's unsafe to be outside right now. I've been instructed to keep everyone inside until the storm calms down." He recited as he was told by his boss.

Minghao breathed.

"Fine, fine." The male then said.

Minghao was planning to go sit down to wait out the storm when he noticed someone at the tables.

La.

Minghao didn't think twice before walking up to the table they occupied and sitting in the opposite chair.

La looked up from the food they were eating to see Minghao.

"Oh, it's you again." They said. 

"I'm Minghao."

"I know."

"Then why do you greet me like that?" La only offered a shrug. 

"I keep trying to talk to you."

"Oh, I've noticed." La laughed.

"You've noticed?" Minghao's eyes bulged.

La nodded their head.

"It's rather cute." 

"La, what do you think about me?" Minghao made eye contact with them.

"I... I like your infinity tattoo. I do think you're cute, yes. I enjoyed drawing you." La admitted, making Minghao smile.

Minghao slowly reached for their hand.

"You caught my eye when I first saw you in that class. Watching you work passionately was amazing. I love watching people work at their passion. I like you, La. I like you a lot. I've been going crazy." Minghao spoke up, La's eyes widening.

"Wow, Minghao, I, I don't know what to say." Minghao held his hand up.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same but I had to let you know."

"No, Minghao, I, I like you too. I wasn't sure how to make it clear." Minghao felt all the pressure fall off his shoulders.

The puzzle pieces all fit together.

Minghao likes La.

And La likes Minghao.

The two spent the next half hour talking before the store clerk told them they could leave.

Minghao looked at La before offering his hand out to them.

La smiled as Minghao led them out of the store. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed, la, i know you're reading this, i love you so much and i hope this lived up to your expectations and that it was good. i'm sorry i took a while to write this. i love you and hao loves you.


End file.
